<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Deria】父母恩爱是种怎样的体验 by Orangeater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763017">【Deria】父母恩爱是种怎样的体验</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangeater/pseuds/Orangeater'>Orangeater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangeater/pseuds/Orangeater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>deft keria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Deria】父母恩爱是种怎样的体验</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>abo系列，同之前论坛体一个背景，应该会有正文。</p><p>题主问:</p><p>父母太恩爱是一种怎样的体验?</p><p>终于可以住校了:</p><p>谢邀…虽然我很不想回答这个问题，感觉是给自己伤口撒盐。</p><p>我父母，准确的说是我大爸和小爸，就是那种典型的，他们是真爱，我只是意外，哦，不单单是我，我弟弟也是意外。</p><p>我大爸是某个小有名气的俱乐部的团长，我小爸…呃…无业游民，家里蹲不事生产的米虫。真的，我从小到大就没怎么见过我小爸工作，记忆里就少数几个冬天我小爸会出去做做兼职，也没见他带钱回来，我有理由怀疑他出门真的只是为了遛遛弯，锻炼一下身体。</p><p>我家住在清潭洞，你们懂得那个区的家庭日常消费都很高，我家一家四口人只有我大爸在赚钱，而我小爸…作为他亲儿子我都看不下去了，他花钱真的非常大手大脚，你们想象不到的那种，自我懂事以来我就非常忧心我们家的经济状况，感觉我大爸就算再怎么化身赚钱机器也经不住我小爸那么造。可是每次我向我大爸告状我小爸又挥霍时，我大爸就根本不放在心上，转头就问我小爸最近零花钱还够花吗。你们知道吗，我找我大爸要个一千韩元都费劲的要死，说得嘴都磨破皮了才给了五百，就这五百还是借的，下个月要从零花钱里扣。阿西，我大爸就算再怎么剥削我也补不上我小爸的坑吧？为什么要让小小年纪的我承受不符合年龄的重担?</p><p>不仅如此他们还很喜欢塞我一嘴狗粮，关于他们俩强行塞我狗粮的事都多到罄竹难书的地步了。我记得小时候家庭春游，我小爸准备的东西都是我大爸爱吃，一件我爱吃的都没有，吃完饭我和我小爸都犯困，都靠着我大爸睡觉，我睡得迷迷糊糊的时候就看见我大爸把衣服盖到了我小爸身上，就晾着我在一旁吹风，等我们春游回来，我就感冒了。那个时候我年纪小啊，生病就莫名心情很低落，会很想黏着我小爸，但是我大爸不许我黏我小爸，说是怕我把感冒传给我小爸。</p><p>???这是人话？你们会有这种父母吗？我大概真的只是充话费的时候顺便带回来的赠品，连垃圾堆里捡的都比不上，对，我弟弟才是垃圾堆里捡的。</p><p>我大爸因为是团长，有点掌握生杀大权的铁腕气势，如果我大爸冷着脸的时候就特别可怕，看起来很凶。每次我看到我大爸这样，我就发怵，腿会不自觉的抖。但是我小爸就完全不会被我大爸影响，当着我的面就和我大爸舌头打架，然后我大爸就不绷着脸了，两个人开始搂搂抱抱腻腻歪歪。但是，我大爸也就对我小爸暴雨转晴，转头就继续冷着脸对我，让我回房间写作业去。别以为我不知道他们把我支开是要干什么，我弟弟就是这么来的。</p><p>以上都还只是一两件事，更多的我都不想说了，所以真的，很心累。</p><p>——————————————————</p><p>没想到回复的人那么多，看大家都说我小爸是上辈子拯救了银河系才找到这么爱他的人，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈没那么夸张。</p><p>其实我小爸也付出了很多，我小爸之前的主业工作是吃青春饭的那种，年纪大就会被新人挤下去的，但是能赚很多钱。我大爸和小爸结婚的时候是我小爸的事业黄金期，而我大爸那个时候刚结束了一个很长的职业期，决定入伍服兵役。然后，不好意思，我大爸才入伍，我就真的意外的来了，所以跟你们说我是意外，某种程度上也是事实。你们可能不知道我小爸的业务能力有多强，是行业里顶尖的那种，各个公司抢着要的人，但是因为我的到来，我小爸不得不提前结束他的工作，虽然错也不在我，但是会有点对不住我小爸，因为我听叔叔们说过，我小爸选择那么早结束职业生涯真是非常可惜。那个时候我小爸怀着我，我大爸又在服兵役，真的很辛苦，所以我大爸对这件事一直耿耿于怀。</p><p>后来我小爸怀我弟弟的时候我大爸就全程陪着他，工作都不做了，说到这个，有件很好笑的事，因为我大爸大小也算个公众人物，他离职那一年里，很多热心网友就在网上扒原因，结果都以为我大爸只是去相亲结婚搞对象去了，虽然也有人猜到去造人，但是她们都没猜到那都是二胎了，我大爸不是单身好多年了。那是题外话了，不过我小爸怀我弟弟的时候情况不太好，基本上就住医院里，我当时年纪还小，不了解情况，就是觉得我小爸一直住院很不好，经常晚上做噩梦梦到我小爸没了。不过我后来去医院看我小爸，我小爸都活力满满的。倒不是他状况有变好，是我小爸是那种很快照顾人情绪的人，他大概也是看出我心里的恐惧，所以每次我去看他，他就会把最好的状态展现给我看。</p><p>之前说我小爸是米虫，那是夸张啦，他现在的确没有主业工作，但是他倒是有很多副业。其实一直有公司邀请他加入，他自己也很中意，但是因为我和弟弟还小，所以他都推掉了。因为我大爸真的很忙，不是996，是997的工作量，一年里休假加起来都不到两星期的那种，如果我小爸也去工作话，我家大概能换一个比现在的别墅大两倍的房子，但是他觉得这样会缺席我和弟弟的童年，所以到现在都只从事他的副业工作。</p><p>有一段时间我大爸公司出了很大的事，几乎忙得回不来，小爸就经常带我和弟弟去看他，我大爸工作上遇到事情大晚上失眠，我小爸就会陪着他不睡觉，一起想解决对策。我有听叔叔们说，那个时候我小爸花了很多心思帮我大爸物色能力强的工作伙伴，一直用他的方式帮我大爸度过难关。</p><p>————————————————</p><p>虽然我大爸和小爸是神仙爱情</p><p>但不妨碍他们不当人，刚刚又在我和弟弟面前腻腻歪歪。我和弟弟有抗议过，不过都被驳回了。我大爸跟我说，我和弟弟总是会长大离开，找到自己喜欢的人，组建自己的小家庭，他和小爸才是会彼此携手陪伴着走得长久的人，所以我和弟弟加起来的分量都比不上我小爸。呵呵，真就狡猾商人的精打细算呗。</p><p>算了，反正无所谓了，我现在可以申请住校了，这种被当狗虐的事就交给我弟弟吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>